


"Maybes"

by TalNaernihae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author is a screwed up pup, Be gentle with me?, Other, kinda sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalNaernihae/pseuds/TalNaernihae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem I wrote. My mind goes odd places sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybes"

“Maybes”

 

How do you say good bye when you’re not even sure?

When tomorrow could be your last,

A biological imperative,

Overridden by manipulation, or just dormant,

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

But what if it’s not? 

What if you say goodbye, only to have it be a lie?

Maybe death, Maybe life.

Maybe tomorrow, Maybe never.

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe.


End file.
